degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
U Don’t Know (1)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Holly J. is instructing Katie, Chantay and Fiona how to walk properly down the runway for the Fundraiser Charity Runway event. She feels that Katie was too stiff and Chantay was too dramatic in their walks. She wants a nice strut, and decides to walk down the runway herself to show them what she wants. As she starts to walk back to them, she falls over, and everyone rushes to her side to try and help her up, but she can't stand up from the floor. Later, Holly J is at the hospital with her mom, and the doctor tells her that she'll be fine, but that she was very, very dehydrated. Also, he tells her that her dialysis isn't working as well as they wanted it to, that one of her kidneys isn't working properly and that she'll need a transplant soon. Holly J is talking with Fiona at school, drinking a lot of water, looking tired and run down. Fiona tells her that she should go home and get some rest, and Holly J does so. She stands and tells the runway team good luck and leaves Katie in charge. Katie looks overjoyed and she tells Holly J she won't let her down. At dialysis, Holly J's doctor tells her that she's the only one in her family with a Type A blood type, while everyone else has AB. Holly J is confused, but her mother tells her that she's a special Sinclair and that she's "one of a kind". Holly J is nervous because she thinks that she won't find anyone that can give her a kidney. Her mom suggests that maybe they can see if cousins, or aunts or uncles could possibly help her. Later at school the next day, Holly J shows Fiona a scrapbook of her whole family pointing out that pictures of her don't start until after Christmas of 1993. Fiona tells her that maybe it's just a mixup and that the pictures got lost, something happened to them, or maybe they didn't take many. Holly J is convinced that she wasn't with them, and she tries to find the answer as to why she doesn't have any baby pictures. When Holly J's mom picks her up after school, Holly J asks why there are no baby pictures of her and her mom sighs. Holly J asks if there's something they're hiding from her, saying she wants to know why. Her mom says that her and her father wanted to tell her when she was older, but that when Holly J was 11 months old, they adopted her. Her mom insists that she's very special, and that no matter what, she'll always be their daughter. Later at school, Holly J tells Fiona the news, and she's seen on her laptop on a government website. She starts to search for her biological parents, trying to see if they can help her. Subplot Adam and Dave have Katie on Degrassi Radio as a special guest. Katie talks about the prom fundraiser fashion show that is being held at Degrassi and invites Adam to join. Adam, who is convinced by Dave that Katie was flirting with him, approaches Katie - who was put in charge of the fundraiser due to Holly J.'s health problems - while she is setting up for the runway. Adam signs up for the fashion show and asks her if he can be her escort, and to his surprise, her answer is positive. Adam, who is not used to girls flirting with him, asks Katie if she knows he is trans. After telling him she sees him as one of the guys, her answer remains positive. At the show Katie and Adam are both very nervous, but once the show ends, they are relieved and decide to make plans for the following day. Adam, who finds himself in an unfamiliar territory, asks Marisol if she knows if Katie likes him, but to his dismay, she answers that with his current body, there isn't much of a chance that Katie is into him. The next day, Adam convinces Dave to look at his chest and tell him if his breasts are visible even with the binder on. Dave tells him that he's sorry but, despite Adam's efforts to hide them, he can still see his breasts. Third Plot Imogen is walking the the hallway with Eli and Fiona. They are talking about who will get the role of Clara in Love Roulette. Imogen tells Eli that she's a perfect match. Imogen takes Eli's hand and puts it to her heart. She tells him that she can feel it, and Fiona rolls her eyes and walks away. Eli tells Imogen that the role of "Clara" will be complex, and Imogen tells him that it sounds like a burrito. Later at lunch, Imogen sits at the table next to Clare, who is reading her book. Imogen starts to imitate her, imitating the way she eats and how she wipes her mouth with her napkin. Clare notices Imogen doing the same thing as her, and Clare starts doing things to see if Imogen will copy, and she does. Clare sarcastically asks Imogen if she can help her, and Imogen says "Yes. I want to be you." Clare is confused, until Imogen tells her that she wants to be "Clara" for the play, and Clare understands. Imogen asks for help, and Clare says that something tells her that it's a bad idea but Clare agrees to help her. She tells Imogen to tell Eli that he should be happy because she's happy with her boyfriend, and Imogen agrees. Later, Imogen walks up to Clare in the halls and is carrying a stack of books. She tells Clare that she read every word of all of her favorite books, and Clare is surprised. Imogen asks if she can borrow her clothes for the audition, but Clare is hesitant. Clare wants Imogen to make "Clara" sympathetic and not sound like a devil because Clare isn't really a devil, and Imogen accepts the promise. Later, after Eli rejected all of the other auditions, he feels there's no hope for the role of "Clara", until Imogen walks in and says a line that makes Eli think she's ready for the role. She continues to "be Clare", and then Imogen and Eli share a kiss for the audition. Imogen then gets the role. Quotes= Quotes *(Holly J. to Katie): "Attitude. Imagine there is a guy down front who just dumped you. Make him regret it." *(Holly J. to Fiona): "Time is a luxury I don't have." *(Adam): "You know I'm trans, right?" (Katie): "Yeah. Did I do something wrong?" (Adam): "No I was just making sure. So you don't mind?" (Katie): "I guess I was just thinking of you as one of the guys."﻿ *(Imogen to Clare): "I'll knit you a sweater, buy you a monkey, foot massage, anything!" *(Imogen to Eli Clare): "She sounds like a burrito. Now I'm hungry!" |-| Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "U Don't Know" by Jay-Z. *This episode reveals that Holly J. was adopted at 11 months old. *This is the first time Heather Sinclair has been mentioned since Jesus Etc (2)., as well as her last mention in the series overall *This episode marks Eli and Imogen's first kiss. *This marks Sadie's last appearance. *This is titled Rock Your Body (1) in the US. |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *''"Music Is Fashion" by Tara Lett - Heard when the girls are rehearsing for the fashion show. *"Bullets" by Data Romance - Heard when Imogen and Eli are rehearsing for the school play. *"Home" ''by Come Gather Round Us - Heard when Fiona and Holly J. are discussing finding Holly J's birth parents. |-| Gallery= Gallery degrassi-u-dont-know-pt1-full-j89.jpg Degrassi111415-5.jpg Degrassi111415-6.jpg Degrassi111415-7.jpg Degrassi111415-8.jpg Degrassi111415-9.jpg Degrassi111415-10.jpg Degrassi111415-12.jpg degrassi-u-dont-know-pt1-clip-1-q12.jpg d11_ may 19th_ss_0019.jpg.jpg d11_ may 19th_ss_0434.jpg.jpg d11_ may 19th_ss_0443.jpg.jpg d11_ may 19th_ss_0687.jpg.jpg d11_ may 19th_ss_1225.jpg.jpg degrassi-imogen-eli-kiss-625x352.jpg heatherturte2.png Hjj.jpg oou.jpg iit.jpg nnj.jpg ffw.jpg ggc.jpg kkt.jpg ttv.jpg Gge.jpg hhq.jpg ttr.jpg yyx.jpg hhk.jpg uum.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1114-eli.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1114-imogen.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1114-imogen2.jpg |-| Links= Links *Download U Don't Know (1) *Watch U Don't Know (1) Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Adoption Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Crushes Category:Degrassi